User talk:Sonasaurus/Archive 18
RvB Shenanigans Request to Join AAO Hey Sona, So I'm going to start by assuming you probably have no idea who I am, for good reason. I showed up, did some RP's for a couple of months and then vanished. Nothing too remarkable. But awhile ago I started feeling interested in coming back here, but I didn't. I was almost...ashamed (however ludicrous that sounds) about just walking out. So I lurked for a good long time, but now I've finally decided I really do want to contribute again and I really would like to join the project that started my interest in Halo Fanon, AAO. I'd like to say I could be super active but I can't, school and IRL stuff comes first. But, I'll try to be as active as I can and I do have a good set of ideas as to how I could contribute. I don't have that much writing to show here so there's not much for you to judge... but regardless of your answer thanks for taking the time to read my little rant.--TehSpartan (talk) 21:41, October 14, 2012 (UTC) The problem with that being most of the articles of mine I would consider "quality" happen to made with another user. I don't want to piggyback of someone else's writing to get into AAO so should I just make a new exemplar article to show off?--TehSpartan (talk) 22:14, October 14, 2012 (UTC) IRC Feedback Hello! I was wondering if I can ask feedback for a particular article? I've been dwindling on creative issue with my article. You see, I've been planning a small-scale Halo-esque trilogy and I have my storyline mapped out and set to go. I've been making minor creative changes and among them involves my SPARTAN article. I am trying to be a bit more original with my SPARTAN and I was wondering if S-II Class II would allow more creative freedom than a S-III or vice versa? Any feedback and opinions for this noobish newcomer would be appreciated. JERICHO (Talk) Shenanigans Deletion Hey Sonasaurus can you delete my SPARTAN-098 and Navy team pages so I can start fresh? Thanks bye. --Mraccstudios (talk) 21:47, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Sona by delete I mean totally delete it thanks and sorry if I've been a bother these past months. Kinda new to the whole halo cannon stuff instead of just playing the games. --Mraccstudios (talk) 04:39, October 26, 2012 (UTC) IRC Deletion of Article, v2 MediaWiki Unban Sona, that was me impersonating ODSTSS on the IRC to see how you would react to that idiot returning. Would you kindly unban me please?--B1blancer2 (talk) 19:53, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Whoops, forgot to use the "leave message" button--B1blancer2 (talk) 20:00, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Ribbons could you help me with a table template i want to be able to make a table showing what kinds of ribbons have been awarded and then a picture of it i seen it on http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Carter-A259 but i cant put in my own ribbons. Again thanks with the help here are the ribbons in order UNSC MEDALS AND RIBBONS Awards Victoria Cross. Distinguished Service Order. Conspicuous Gallantry Cross. Purple Heart 7 awards. Colonial Cross. Meritorious service medal. Display of valor Campaign Medals Viery Campaign. Reach Invasion medal. Reach Insurrection Medal. Earth Defense Medal. Battle Of Installation 00 Medal. Awards From The British Army Queens medal for champion shots Queens medal for Physical training excellence. I've tried to add more ribbons to the table but i cant even when i do use the code |- |-the picture |-the description but even though its the same code it wont work could you tell me how to do it so i dont need as much help in future? (Gerardthemighty (talk) 19:03, November 23, 2012 (UTC)) hey just wondering if you could give me a template for a regiment in the unsc if there is one.Its for the 501st (Gerardthemighty (talk) 22:25, November 26, 2012 (UTC)) you know when you click on a page like delta platoon or something it has a info box saying the year they were formed what faction they are excreta... (Gerardthemighty (talk) 22:41, November 26, 2012 (UTC)) thanks man Renewing aplication to AAO Can I renew my application to Against All Odds? I spent a short period lurking rather than editing. Irockz707 (talk) 02:17, December 1, 2012 (UTC) LOL What happened in the chat channel? I got kicked? lolwtf --DC Ambrose (talk) 02:00, December 2, 2012 (UTC)! Are you the only other person who doesn't like the MANTIS? I know you dont' like it because it shouldn't be in Halo, and that's what I feel as well, as it just seems all too unfitting. When in-game it isn't that apparent because you don't take note of it, but it's just so sudden (and how did we get it so much more compact and useful after the Battle of Algolis?) Irockz707 (talk) 11:49, December 6, 2012 (UTC) RvB ranking board Is there a RvB ranking board generator, or do you just straight-up edit images of the ranking board? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 20:54, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Hammer Fall Link hi just wondering if you could show me how to link a word to another page RE: Good Articles Era icon Hopefully this will be the last time I need help.I have been waiting a good few days but I still have'nt been made my Era Template.If you know who can make it or how to make it could you ask or make it for me.I wanted the Universe to be called Reconstruction and for short REC the picture is here ----> Thanks for you're time. Gerardthemighty (talk) 09:31, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok thanks,how do I put the icon into the page? Deletion Thank you soooo much!!!! I hope this never happens again. Ok, i think i was tooo rough on my little man. He deseves a 2nd chance. But if he fails, He shall never use my account Again!!!!!! Rukia359 (talk) 17:11, December 25, 2012 (UTC)Rukia359Rukia359 (talk) 17:11, December 25, 2012 (UTC) HHHHIiIIII 1. not true, actually my you know who used my account actually, ( I Play COD, why would i be here?) 2. I shall give him a second chance, just let me know if he gets something wrong, ok 3. This is real!!!!!! 4. Merry Christmas! Rukia359 (talk) 17:25, December 25, 2012 (UTC)Rukia35917:25, December 25, 2012 (UTC)~ I needed it for bleach fanfiction wiki,and others, And good idea! ok, i'll let you know when he has a new accounts Rukia359 (talk) 17:32, December 25, 2012 (UTC)Rukia359Rukia359 (talk) 17:32, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Cause i have not been online for a while there, ok!!!!! Now you will see a user named Halofan45 That just made a page, now shut up!!!!! Rukia359 (talk) 17:45, December 25, 2012 (UTC)Rukia359Rukia359 (talk) 17:45, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for standing up 4 me man.--Carbon Dragonoid (talk) 19:03, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Immortals Hello. I am just starting out on the site. I was looking forward to writing about an idea that I had for my fanon. However the name and concept are similar to another work by a User on this site. The article in question is called the Immortal Project. I would like to right about my idea, but I don't want to make it seem like I am simply copying someone else's good idea. Any advice on how to proceed? --I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 06:34, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for your prompt response. I'll get to work then. If anybody feels that my work is a rip off then I'll simply cross that bridge when I come to it. Have a nice day. --I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 06:39, December 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Help Ok I need help My page GerardShawIII had a NCF warning for realism along with 2 other pages but I looked at the page this morning and its been cleared all thats there is the title.I resolved the NCF issues and even messaged Athena32 but he has not removed them.I looked on the recent activity as well and no one has edited it. Can you restore the page?And remove the NCF templates for the pages as well.I know I've been asking alot but I cant find a way to resolve it. Gerardthemighty (talk) 10:36, December 30, 2012 (UTC) By the way the pages are 501st Gerard Shaw III and Reach Rebellion Gerardthemighty (talk) 11:38, December 30, 2012 (UTC) OK And thank you, also sorry I snapped too. I can get quite defensive and emotional at times. Won't be a problem though I've got it locked down pretty good. :) --DC Ambrose (talk) 05:20, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for the extremely profane page I posted, I was drinking heavily last night. Won't happen again. Oh and I used to be called Long Night of Solace but I changed my name. Once again, sorry about that. --Tyrannical Razor (talk) 14:08, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Re:Civility Warning #2 i dont blame you for banning me cus it was rude what i said to annonymous oni agent. but i want to apologize for that.it was not meant to be rude it was supposed to be a serious suggetion, i thought anyone who put NFC on an article then pissed off without explaining why must be a homosexual. Oblivious troll (talk) 20:01, January 12, 2013 (UTC) IRC ban Survival of the Fittest You goddamn monster. Joshua (Talk) 20:43, January 16, 2013 (UTC) IRC ban again Banned from IRC